


"Letting go hurts... A Lot."

by LittleMagicFox



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Season 1, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMagicFox/pseuds/LittleMagicFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Steter drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Letting go hurts... A Lot."

Stiles sits inside the old burned out Hale house, alone, beside the floorboards he knows Peter is buried under.

“I can’t help it. Everyone else, they only see you for what you were after the fire, even Derek is too angry about Laura to remember. But I can’t forget.” Stiles has his English textbook sitting on his lap, he had intentions to study when he had driven out here, but had gotten caught up in his head. So here he sits, in the dark, damp, quiet atmosphere of this once beautiful home, picking at the dirt under his nails.

“You know,” his voice cracks and he stops to clear his throat. “Y’know, I still remember how you used to come check on me when Mom was sick, how you used to come over just to sit and read with me, or play with my Legos or toy planes and I just-” the wavering in his voice forces Stiles to stop talking, less he start crying. He brings his hands up to rub away the burning in his eyes.

“I didn’t know what to do, Peter! You were, you were so angry and hurt and hurting so many people! But I. How do I forgive myself that after all these years-” he gets up, gathers his books, and starts towards the burned out door. Stopping just before he leaves the house.

“Letting go hurts, a lot.” His shoulders are tight by his ears, his arms clutching the books in front of him like a shield as he walks towards his Jeep. He has to get ready for Lydia’s birthday tonight, heaven forbid he show up late.


End file.
